Analog mixers have been used for many years to combine various audio sources (e.g., electric guitars, keyboards, vocal microphones, etc.) for live and recorded performances. With the advent of computers, a need arose to permit a user to record analog audio from an analog mixer in a personal computer or other digital recording device. To date, recording analog audio in a PC has been achieved based on the use of a dedicated box that may be connected between a PC and an external analog mixer. An external connection to an analog mixer has inherent limitations in that the output of the analog audio to be sent to a PC is accessed (or taken) only at a single fixed location in the analog mixer, usually at a bus section (e.g., a final output point) or at an insert section (e.g., an auxiliary send point).